A Real Catch
by MrsEm
Summary: Just a little story about our Doctor McCoy meeting somebody in the library, being rude, having a laugh and going against Academy policy! All this time we all thought Jim Kirk was the one who didn't play by the rules! Who knew? Short little fun story with romance and heaps of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello friendly supportive strangers! Disclaimer; no not a disclaimer about not owning Star Trek, quite frankly by this point I'd be highly surprised if CBS or Paramount hire some poor soul to trudge through the world wide web in search of someone pretending to own Star Trek... no my disclaimer is pertaining to this story. This is fluff, silly, it appeared in my mind and I wrote it down fluff. No real character development, plot holes a plenty and most probably if not definitely a serious Mary Sue issue! But, alas, it was fun to write and I hope you enjoy because we all need fluff, if not in our washing machines but in our Fan Fiction from time to time!**_

 **Five Weeks Ago**

Leonard H. McCoy walked briskly towards the library, pulling his thick jacket closer round his neck and dipping his head low to keep out the icy wind. Campus in winter was just one large grey concrete hellhole as far as McCoy was concerned, which did nothing to improve his already irritable disposition. He missed the balmy breezes of Georgia something rotten. He worked shifts then studied, worked shifts then had to take damned ridiculous classes taught by spotty faced kids who didn't know their arse from their elbow.

Every day he second guessed his decision not to have taken the job at his local practice, at the time he had made a list as long as his arm as to why it would be hell on earth to work in the same town that his ex-wife lived, but now, walking across the square at an unholy hour he wished he'd swallowed his pride.

He walked with his head down and arms clutching his overstuffed book bag, he always took the furthest desk away from the front door, around the corner and out of sight. As he stalked round, pulling at his scarf which hadn't come loose as he intended but had simply tightened round his neck he stopped in his tracks. Somebody was sat at his desk, it wasn't lost on him that his internal monologue was essentially the plot to Goldilocks and the Three Bears but he couldn't help but feel angry and possessive of his area in the library. As he stood and glared at the intruder he viciously pulled at his scarf one more time, grunting when he'd finally freed himself from his noose. His pained groan had caught the attention of the trespasser who was now peering up at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking at him with unwavering hazel coffee eyes so round that McCoy immediately pictured her as an owl.

"You're in my spot." He replied gruffly, balling up his scarf and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Excuse me?" Flipping her hair over one shoulder she set her stylus down, giving him her full attention. His focus was drawn to her pursed lips that looked as if she was perpetually drinking pink lemonade through a candy striped straw. It took more than a pretty face for McCoy to be deterred though.

"My spot, you're in it." He dumped his book bag down on the table in front of her loudly, as if staking claim to a new land. Looking from his bag and then back to him the woman was clearly lost for words. Looking around at the empty desks around them she considered whether it was really worthwhile arguing with the man or just sitting in another spot. McCoy caught sight of one of the titles on the large PADDs strewn on the table, 'Teaching Advanced Physics of Astronomical Objects'. Shit! He hadn't realised she was a Professor; he closed his eyes slowly and wished himself anywhere but where he was right now. He should have known, she didn't look like a kid, like a Cadet. The flecks of silver grey hair around her temple and the way she wore the large unconventional black jumper with its billowing sleeves should have tipped him off to the fact that she was a member of the Faculty. "You know what, never mind." He picked up his bag and gave her a quick nod, the closest he ever came to apologising to anybody. He didn't need another Professor complaining about his 'attitude'.

"You can have the desk, if you really want?" Now he really did feel like a shit, because it didn't matter if she was a Professor or not, he'd basically tried to push somebody off the school bus! He turned to her bashfully.

"No, it's alright, really. There tends to not be many people in at this time of night and I always sit there, old habits die hard I guess." His tone was a lot less gruff than before and he noticed she smiled in response.

"Routine is good." She offered encouragingly.

"Not when you end up telling a Lady to move from her chair." McCoy countered, his eyebrow arched pointedly. He watched the amusement in her eyes and then turned to find himself another desk. He ended up sitting facing opposite her, tipping out his bag he settled down for the long slog he had ahead of him. It had been a while since he'd needed to study for tests but becoming an Officer in Starfleet was far more than what his MD had already taught him. Shielding his eyes from the bright light above with his hand, his focus didn't leave the PADDs in front of him for the next two hours.

* * *

Laila Wade pulled at the sleeves of her jumper, bringing the cuffs up to the top of her forearms. Pulling her hair from the nape of her neck and over one shoulder she stole a glance at the man sat opposite her. She was intrigued, she knew he wasn't a member of the Faculty so he must have been a Cadet? His brusque tone, five o'clock shadow and creased brow made clear the fact that he wasn't fresh out of College or one of the unfortunates who had been harangued by the Recruitment Officers. It wasn't unheard of but it was uncommon.

So who was the man who had stood in front of her rudely, told her to move and then apparently had a change of heart, or at least grew one and in a roundabout way apologised? Honestly, she wasn't that bothered. She had too much work to do and by far had not consumed enough coffee to make it through it all. Stifling a yawn behind her arm she willed herself to finish the last chapter, Christ this stuff could be boring at times! Standing up her eyes flicked to him again, her movement had caught his attention and he was looking at her but only briefly as she watched him return to his work. He had a really nice jaw! Laila shook her head, where had that thought come from? Pulling on her cloche hat and wrapping her ridiculously large and woolly scarf round her neck she put away her PADDs and hooked the strap of her bag in the crook of her arm. She walked towards the exit and as she passed him an image of him standing in front of her desk having a tantrum came to mind, smiling she looked over her shoulder and found that he was already looking at her.

"I'll make sure I sit somewhere else next time." She teased in a hushed voice.

"Much appreciated." He answered back quickly and with the same amount of humour lacing his words, Laila found herself laughing out loud at his response.

"Maybe get yourself one of those little metal plaques that say 'Reserved' on them? Avoids any further confrontations?" She watched him laugh easily at her deadpan proposal.

Stretching out his hand he introduced himself.

"McCoy, Leonard H. McCoy." He said as she took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Wade, Laila I have no middle initial Wade." When McCoy laughed out loud Laila grinned in response, proud of herself for seemingly cracking through that hard exterior he seemed to pride himself on.

"Nice to meet you Ms Wade." Before what she might have expected to be an uncomfortable silence she nodded politely and continued on her way. McCoy watched her leave and then after a moment, went back to his studies.

* * *

Each time McCoy rounded the corner in the library he half expected to see Laila Wade sat there, at his desk. The small pang of disappointment he felt when she in fact wasn't there didn't go un-noticed to him. It was rare that he found himself conversing with anybody and enjoying it, even Jim pushed his patience every now and again. Lectures, studying and everything else that was required to graduate took over much of his time and he was finding it increasingly difficult to enthuse himself with the mandatory subjects he had to master. Still, it was a means to an end and he was still able to practice medicine which was the one last thing keeping him sane.

"Hello." Looking up he saw that it was Laila Wade, speak of the devil he thought to himself.

"Hey." He said perhaps too excitedly.

"I see you got your spot." He almost grinned back at her in triumph, watching her pull off her hat and unwrap the ridiculously large scarf around her neck he smiled when he noticed that she was wearing another oversized jumper.

"You cold?" He asked.

"Always." She answered matter of factly, "Well, I'll leave you to it. Nice to see you again." McCoy looked around the library, at the late hour that it was nobody else was in the room.

"Do you want to sit here?" He asked quickly, she looked at the desk and then to him. He could tell she was thinking it through.

"Sure, I'll grab a chair." Setting her bag down McCoy stood up.

"Take mine, I'll get one." He offered, striding round the desk and walking passed her. He noticed that she was quite short in comparison to his six foot one stature, he guessed she was maybe five foot four? Her hair went down to the base of her spine, brown and as straight as a dye. The large jumper masked her figure but from her slender wrists and slim face his interest was piqued already. His mind wandered, it had been a while since he'd looked at any woman with interest. He was getting to the point where he felt like he was living the life of a monk!

"Thank you." She answered as she took the seat, McCoy grabbed one of the chairs closest to him and set it down on the opposite end of the desk. Reaching for his PADDs Laila picked up a few herself and handed them over. "You're studying medicine?" She asked seeing some of the titles.

"Extra-terrestrial Anatomy, I'm already a Doctor." He answered, taking the PADDs from her hand and setting them down.

"So it's Doctor McCoy?" He liked the way she said it, it made him straighten his back and sit taller.

"When on duty." It was his way of inviting her to use his forename. "And you? What's your poison?" He jutted his head towards the PADDs Laila was taking out of her bag.

"Psychology of consciousness." She answered, pulling her sleeves up subconsciously. He was surprised he hadn't seen her before, being a Professor in Psychology he would have sworn he would have bumped into her at some point on campus given that all the science divisions shared the same building. Not having taken Psychology as an elective though he supposed it wasn't entirely out of the realms of possibility.

"I thought I saw you with an Astrophysics journal the other week?" McCoy sat back, completely forgetting why he had come to the library in the first place.

"That's an add on." Laila answered easily.

"Are you preparing for a lecture?" He asked, not wanting the conversation to end, he liked the way she looked at him when he was talking. She listened intently and dipped her head ever so slightly when he spoke. He felt like he had the captive audience of the Sydney Opera House, her large owl like eyes projecting a wisdom and solemnity.

"Yes, it feels like that's all I ever do!" She scoffed and heaved, which made McCoy smile. He wanted to ask her out, for a drink, a coffee perhaps? But it was against the code of conduct for members of the Faculty to fraternize never mind have personal relationships with Cadets. He felt like she was the first 'Woman' he'd met since arriving there, he didn't get that 'creepy' feeling he got when he rarely spoke to one of his fellow classmates. It was all in his mind of course, but still, it was nice knowing that he could converse with someone who was at least born in the same decade as he was. So he resigned himself to the fact that all he could hope for was bumping into her in the library.

"I'm going to get a water, would you like one Ms Wade?" He asked politely.

"That would be great, thanks. And call me Laila." The last part was added nonchalantly. Retrieving two waters from the small break out area he walked back and carefully placed the cup down next to her. "Thank you." The next two hours they studied, more out of necessity than anything else. McCoy desperately wanted to talk to her more but didn't want to get on her nerves, she'd come to the library for a reason after all.

"Argh." He looked up at Laila, her groaning sound catching his attention. She was stretching her arms up above her head and letting her head loll back. "My God I'm tired!" She exclaimed wearily, hearing her neck crack when she brought her arms back down McCoy winced.

"You should see someone about that neck." He remarked, Laila's smirk made him crease his brow in confusion.

"You offering Doctor McCoy?" She said insinuatingly, he swallowed hard. Her features suddenly appeared more seductive to him and he had to blink a couple of times to regain his composure. When she winked though he realised she was joking with him and he pursed his lips in annoyance, she'd got him good and proper. My God he felt liked he'd known the woman for years! As if they were long lost friends who'd always been attracted to one another but life got in the way. McCoy told himself to get a grip.

"The physiotherapy department have a number of qualified members of staff." He answered, making sure she picked up on the fact that he would offer his services in a heartbeat but his chivalrous manners prevented him. Laila smiled at him broadly, obviously not taking offence.

"Thanks Doc, do I get a lollypop?" McCoy's jaw dropped ever so slightly, from anyone else a line like that would have come across as well, brazen but Laila's face and tone of voice was so full of humour that he found himself laughing heartedly.

"You know I never gave lollypops out, but I'm not a Paediatrician so…"

"That's no excuse!" Laila interrupted.

"It isn't?! Well, don't I feel bad for all my patients over the years!" He pretended to look sullen. A shushing sound from behind them caught their attention, turning McCoy saw a kid sitting two desks away looking at them angrily and putting her finger to her lips. He raised his hand in the air, acknowledging their wrong doing and turned back to Laila, making a face pretending to be reprimanded. Giggling, Laila pulled her hair over her shoulder and cleared her throat trying to regain her composure. Looking back down at her PADD she tried to focus on her work.

"What are you reading?" McCoy whispered to her.

"Shh, no talking!" Laila stifled the laugh and creased her brow in seriousness, McCoy didn't buy it for a minute.

"You're gonna let that snotty nosed Cadet tell you what to do?" Laila looked over at the ' _shusher_ '.

"She's in my class!" She whispered back, "That wouldn't be very nice." McCoy faltered, he'd forgotten she was a Professor.

"Fine." He replied, slightly grumpily due to the fact that he couldn't ask her out for a coffee. He might have been living the life of a monk since he arrived but he wasn't blind, the woman was definitely flirting with him because he was definitely flirting with her!

Laila interpreted it as McCoy being disappointed they could no longer chat, she began to put her books away.

"You going?" He asked.

"Yes, but you can too. Do you want to get a coffee?" She asked pulling her coat on. Even though his head said no his heart, and, let's be honest another area of his body said hell yes. Before he even uttered his answer he was up out of his seat and pulling his own coat on.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Laila Wade was utterly besotted with Leonard H. McCoy, there was no point denying it and there wasn't a chance in hell she would be able to play it cool! As soon as she'd looked up and seen him stood in front of her desk in the library and yes, even though he had been an absolute arse she had looked into those deep brown eyes of his and drowned. She daydreamed as she sat in the coffee shop waiting for McCoy to bring over two Americanos (He had insisted on buying the coffee.).

* * *

 _A young Cadet blows the ship whistle, the ship's crew, including a firing party, casket bearers and a bugler, are assembled on the deck._

 _"We are here to celebrate the life of Laila Wade, who died suddenly due to meeting Leonard H. McCoy, finding him utterly handsome and gorgeous and wanting him to do unmentionable things to her right there in the library." The crew stands at parade rest as Laila's coffin is covered with a Federation flag._

 _"Firing party, present arms". The firing party fires a three volley salute, the bugler plays Taps, the flag is folded and the ceremony ends._

* * *

"Laila?" Tuning back into reality she realises that McCoy is now sat in front of her creasing his brow.

"Yes! Sorry, I was miles away!" She laughed nervously, pulling up her sleeves she holds the cup with both hands and gingerly brings it to her lips. Her eyes go up to realise that McCoy is watching her avidly and when she slurps the too hot coffee and she flinches he smiles at her.

"Be careful, it may be hot." He warns.

"Thanks for the heads up." Holding a finger to her lips she winks at him and puts the coffee down.

"So, Psychology of consciousness?" He asks taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Yep." Laila nods enthusiastically.

"You like it?" McCoy asks sceptically.

"You don't?"

"It wouldn't be my first choice… but you know, each to their own." She's finding it incredibly easy to talk to him, he has an edge definitely but she can see in his eyes he's a warm hearted guy otherwise she wouldn't have offered to go have coffee with him.

"I think it's fascinating! Psychological investigations into consciousness are based on psychological experiments for example, the investigation of priming effects using subliminal stimuli." McCoy noticed that Laila had become more animated, using her hands when she spoke and looking at him pointedly, watching for his reaction to her words. "Broadly viewed, scientific approaches are based on two core concepts." As she spoke she used the sugar pot and milk jug on the table to aid her explanation, McCoy was captivated. "The first identifies the content of consciousness with the experiences that are reported by human subjects." Laila put the sugar down. "The second makes use of the concept of consciousness that has been developed by Neurologists and other medical professionals who deal with patients whose behaviour is impaired." McCoy took the milk jug from her hands and as their fingers brushed against one another they both felt the jolt of electricity, Laila took another slurp of her coffee.

"What are you looking to achieve?" McCoy asked, his arms resting on the table in front of him.

"In either case, the ultimate goals are to develop techniques for assessing consciousness objectively in humans, aliens as well as other animals and to understand the neural and psychological mechanisms that underlie it." She answered somewhat proudly, McCoy stretched out, feeling more and more at ease.

Laila couldn't remember the last time she'd felt butterflies in her stomach because her foot had accidently knocked into a man's foot.

"It's been a while since I went for coffee with a woman, I'll be honest." McCoy admitted bashfully. Laila smiled at him, it wasn't discomforting that he was being honest with her, she found it endearing.

"Me too!" She widened her eyes comically.

"You have the most amazing eyes, you know that?! I've never seen anything like it." She could feel her cheeks glowing red.

"Thank you?" It didn't mean to come out as a question.

"How have we not met before?"

"I don't know, campus is a pretty big place." Finishing her coffee Laila shifted nervously in her seat. "Why the all of a sudden interest in joining Starfleet, if you don't mind me asking?" She saw something flash over his face, a look of disappointment, regret perhaps. Clearing his throat he looked down at the table.

"My Wife took everything in the divorce, never mind Georgia she took the whole damn planet." She could tell he was watching for her reaction, was she disappointed?

"Is Georgia your Daughter, a pet?" She asked, not blinking an eye. McCoy laughed, both out of relief and at Laila's mistake.

"No, Georgia the State! I do have a Daughter though, Joanna." Again, he waited to see how she would react and then it occurred to him that she was old enough to be married and have children herself. Was she married?!

"How old?"

"Nine."

"Nice age!" Laila cringed.

"Tell me about it!" McCoy scoffed, eternally happy that the woman in front of him didn't seem phased at all by his chaos of a private life.

"What about you?" He asked, secretly very much interested in what Laila's ' _status_ ' was.

"I don't come from Georgia." Laila answered poker-faced, McCoy arched his eyebrow at her in feigned annoyance.

"I am also divorced, although it sounds like I faired a little better than you, turns out my Husband was just a Bastard! No children and no pets." Laila shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what to say next.

"Well, aren't we a pair?!" McCoy eventually muttered making Laila laugh.

"Honestly, I have no idea why either of us are sat here at this time of night, we should both have them lining the streets to go out with us! I mean we're a catch!"

"Speak for yourself Darlin', I know my faults!" McCoy knew she was being sarcastic but answered truthfully anyway.

"I think you're a real catch." Her face had turned serious and McCoy found himself staring into those large eyes of hers again.

* * *

The next time they met, maybe four or five days after they didn't bother with the pretence of going to the library to study beforehand. Who were they kidding! They had been sat talking in the coffee shop for an hour with not a single awkward silence in sight.

"Are you cold?" Laila asked, shivering.

"No, I take it you are?" McCoy asked.

"What do you think, I wasn't joking when I said I was cold all the time! You're a Medical Doctor, why am I always cold?" She asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Beats me?" McCoy shrugged but got up and put his coat over her shoulders nevertheless.

"Thank you." She whispered, and then when she could smell his cologne on the fabric, closed her eyes and almost sighed.

"What was that?" McCoy asked, laughing at whatever was playing out on her face.

"Listen, I'm going to say something now and it's going to sound horrible, I'm going to get it wrong because I've never said it before and I'm shitting myself but if I don't say it I'll forever regret it and I don't want to…"

"Laila."

"What?"

"It's alright." She nodded, knowing that it was alright and that he wouldn't judge her or take it the wrong way or even laugh at her.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" He could tell that she was nervous as hell, he was in no doubt that she clearly didn't make a habit of inviting men back to her home. A voice somewhere in his head reminded him that she was a Professor and the fact that he was even having a coffee with her could get him brought up on a misconduct violation but then she slowly reached her hand out on the table in front of her and let her forefinger stroke the top of his pinkie.

"Yes." He answered, his voice rough with desire. A small smile played at the corner of her lips.

"Great, let's go."

* * *

He doesn't remember the walk back to Laila's house, he doesn't remember how they went inside, walked to the kitchen and she poured them both a glass of white wine. He does remember her taking off her coat and scarf, pulling her hair over one shoulder and pulling the sleeves of her jumper up her arms.

"Do you wear anything other than jumpers?" He asked, laughing.

"Not in winter." She answered, equally amused. And then in one fluid movement she pulled the jumper up and over her head and stood there facing him. His eyes practically bugged out of his head like the Wolf watching Jessica Rabbit in that old film. "Better?" She whispered.

"Much." He croaked. The black lace of her bra looked stark and intimidating against her milky skin, her skirt sat tightly round her waist and he watched as she reached around her back and unzipped the material. She didn't pull it down though, looking at him earnestly he realised that she was waiting for him to make his move. He had to admit it, he was impressed by her confidence. It scared the hell out of him but he was impressed!

McCoy stalked towards her coming to stand an inch away, tucking his thumb into her waistband he focused on the feel of material and skin. Laila watched in fascination as he leaned down, pressing his mouth between her breasts his thumb not moving. She arched into him, wanting more of his mouth. So he gave her more, kissing a line down to her belly. A soft moan escaped and her stomach clenched and quivered beneath his touch.

"Leonard." His name rasped out like that, from the mouth of the woman currently half undressed in a kitchen and allowing him to take full control? Well McCoy wondered if he'd even last! His other thumb tucked into the fold of her skirt and in one quick movement her skirt and thong were around her ankles. Standing he made sure he looks into her eyes and she looks into his.

"Yes Leonard." Laila consents to his unspoken question.

Then, the only thing McCoy knows is that right there, in her kitchen, near the sink he drove his tongue inside her, setting off another shattering moan that was music to his ears and if he touched her right, she made the most glorious sounds. Raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure as he plundered her with his tongue. She grabbed his hair, yanked and pulled him closer as he'd told her to do a moment before. He thrust one finger inside her, crooking it and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. She shuddered against him, her legs quaking, and when he finally slowed to look up at her, he saw her hair was a wild tumble, and her face was glowing.

"Better?" He asked, Laila burst out laughing.

"Much."

* * *

When Laila walked into the library and saw McCoy sat in his usual spot she couldn't help but smile, but that smile broadened into an all-out grin when she noticed that there was a chair positioned opposite him. It was at that moment that McCoy looked up and upon seeing Laila stood there beaming, he beamed himself and pointed to the chair. She made her way over and dropped her bag to the floor, pulling her hat, coat and scarf off she sat down silently mouthing ' _hello_ '. McCoy watched as she pulled her books from her bag, whipping her hair over her shoulder as she came back up.

"You been here long?" Laila whispered.

"No." He replied, staring eyes caught his attention behind Laila. Looking over he saw that another Cadet was watching them, he stared them down until they nervously looked away. He wondered whether or not they were trying to work out why a Professor and Cadet were sat together?

"Leonard." He looked back to Laila who was giving him a quizzical stare. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing." He quickly answered, not really wanting to envision what kind of trouble they could get in to.

"You're weird, you know that right?" Laila teased him.

"I am?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Yes, you are." She repeated, "Not that I'm complaining, you're the perfect mix of weird, sane and funny as hell as fair as I'm concerned." She gave him a wink.

"Thanks Darlin'." His previous train of thought was immediately dissolved to be replaced by the fact that he couldn't stop focussing on the way her oversized jumper kept slipping off her shoulder. The bare skin, that alabaster hue again, illuminated the room.

"I'll be back in a minute." She whispered and he watched as she got up from the desk and went over to one of the archive stations, her tight skirt, very much like the one he'd pulled down to her ankles the other night stretched against her legs as she stood. McCoy was engrossed in his own thoughts, very much wishing the pair of them weren't in the library right then and there.

Laila turned and saw the look on his face, she jutted her head, indicating for him to follow her. He hesitated, not entirely sure that he'd read her signal correctly. But when she walked away and out of sight he instantly sprung to his feet and was fast on her heels, he watched her walk in front of him, he could watch her walk away for the rest of his life. Laila waved her pass over the staff room door lock and went in casually, McCoy again hesitated but with one quick look behind him, followed.

"Laila?! What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh Leonard." Pushing himself against the wall she kissed him and it was definitely her kissing him because McCoy had lost all his motor functioning skills. She slowly slipped down him until she was knelt down making quick work of his belt and zipper.

"Jesus!" McCoy whispered, not believing what was happening and how goddamn lucky he was! When Laila's hand grasped him his breath caught in his throat and when her mouth enveloped him wholly and with gusto he thought he saw stars.

When he clamped his hand over his mouth and a strings of expletives spilled over Laila laughed, even with her mouth full of him.

Standing she wiped the corners of her swollen lips.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." McCoy answered, "You're a Witch Laila Wade." He accused her and if it had been anybody else Laila would have been offended but from his lips, it was music to her ears. Smoothing down her mussed hair Laila left and went back to their desk as if nothing had happened, McCoy, well it took McCoy several minutes to get the feeling back in his legs before he could join her and when he sat down and watched her study as if what had just happened had never happened at all he realised he was in serious trouble. Vulgar or not, he was pretty sure he'd just fallen in love with Laila Wade.

* * *

Two weeks later they found themselves back at the coffee shop, seeing each other at the library a couple of times in between and not really being able to talk had been infuriating to them both.

"Would you rather know when you die or how you die?"

"Christ, that's a morbid question!" McCoy raised his eyebrows at Laila.

"Just answer the question Leonard." Laila said staring at him, McCoy tensed his jaw and began to mull over the question.

"If I find out how can I change it if it's a godawful way to go?" He asked her.

"No, you can't change anything." Laila clarified.

"I guess, when then." Laila nodded her head slowly.

"Interesting." She remarked cryptically.

"Interesting? What do you mean, why, what would you pick?" McCoy looked at her confused.

"I wouldn't pick either, it's completely morbid!" Laila took a sip of her coffee and peered up at him to watch his reaction.

"There's something wrong with you, you know that!" McCoy looked at her cautiously which only made her laugh more.

"I like it when you crease your brow like that, when you look serious." Laila's voice had dropped an octave and she looked at him differently, it had an immediate effect on McCoy.

"Do you?" He asked, his hand slowly reaching over the table to hers.

"Would I scare you away if I told you how I felt about you?" She asked, suddenly becoming serious after their infantile conversation.

"Darlin', you'll never scare me away, be rest assured of that." McCoy made it clear with his tone that he was telling the truth and Laila believed him.

"Alright, well I don't want you being in two minds so I want you to know, I want to make it clear that I like you. A lot." She added on the last part when she feared she was acting like a love struck teenager. McCoy squeezed her hand.

"Me too." McCoy whispered which made Laila grin from ear to ear.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Darlin', you blow me away." Laila could have died and gone to heaven right then and there when she heard his words. Their intertwined fingers kept twirling around one another and they both felt that Neanderthal need to be close to one another.

"You feel so right Leonard, as if I've always known you, does that make sense?"

"More than you know." McCoy agreed, Laila leant over the table and kissed him longingly. "You wanna get out of here?" He asked grinning.

"I thought you'd never ask." Laila's eyes widened and McCoy couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 ** _Hope you're enjoying guys, a bit more fluff to come! XOXO ;-) LLAP_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bones, you sly dog you!" Kirk looked at his friend increduously. When he had turned up at their dorm room in the same clothes he had been wearing the day before Kirk had put two and two togther. The fact that he slept with a Professor was just the icing on the cake as far as the Boy Wonder was concerned!

"I knew I shouldn't of damned well have told you!" McCoy was shaking his head as he got himself undressed.

"What are you going to do?" Kirk stood, arms crossed in front of his chest grinning at his friend.

"Damned if I know! But Christ, she's one hell of a woman Jim. For the love of God we're both grown adults!" McCoy pulled his belt from his trousers roughly as he spoke.

"Ah ah Bones, you're a Cadet." Jim said wagging his finger at him.

"Shut up Jim." McCoy tossed his shirt into the washing basket and grabbed his uniform from the wardrobe. "When is the hearing?"

"Tomorrow morning." Kirk answered doing up his collar button while primping and preening in front of the mirror.

"Great." McCoy remarked gruffly, stalking to the shower and thinking of nothing but Laila Wade.

* * *

"You know you've ruined studying in the library for me, I can't step foot in that building without thinking about…" McCoy didn't know how to finish his train of thought as he watched Laila cook in her kitchen.

"Without thinking about what?" She asked innocently.

"You know damned well what!" Laila laughed, feeling quite proud of herself.

"Are you expecting an apology?" She stirred the Tzimmies she'd prepared and heaped them into a serving bowl, turning and placing them on the table where McCoy was sat.

"I think I'm getting to know you well enough to know you won't apologise for something if you don't agree with the fact that you've done anything wrong, smells great by the way."

"Thanks." Neither confirming nor denying his character study Laila placed the rest of the food on the table and took her seat, unfolding her napkin. "Obviously you can tell what that is," she said as she pointed to the Brisket. "Those are Rugelach." McCoy picked one of the little pastries up and took a bite. "Good?" Laila watched eagerly.

"Really good!" McCoy answered enthusiastically.

The pair toasted and then began to eat, chatting about their day and the fact that McCoy had had to support Jim Kirk taking the Kobayashi Maru test, again and the subsequent fallout!

"Is he in any of your lectures?" McCoy was interested to know her thoughts on the kid given the fact that she may have taught him, Laila thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"No, I don't think so? He's on the Command track though right?"

"Yeah, god help us all." McCoy grimaced. "Look, I'm going to mention this one time and then leave it alone alright?" Laila looked at him worriedly, her eyes widening which no matter how serious the subject matter was, made McCoy smile and think of an owl.

"Alright?"

"Do you have an issue with us seeing one another, given our respective situations at the Academy?" Laila thought about his question for a minute.

"No, do you?"

"No." McCoy answered quickly, "The way I see it we're both adults."

"Exactly." Laila agreed.

"Right, then, that's that out the way…." McCoy was about to ask her what she felt about them spending the weekend together when both of their phones began ringing.

"Sorry."

"Sorry." They apologised in unison.

"I should get this?" Laila grimaced at McCoy when she read the name of her Ex-Husband on the display screen.

"That's okay, I should get mine." They answered their phones as they sat at the table.

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"What Jim?"_

 _"No, you can't."_

 _"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!"_

 _"Why would you think I'd be okay with that?!"_

 _"You're unbelievable you know that?!"_

 _"I have company if you must know."_

 _"I'm busy Jim."_

 _"Nobody you know."_

 _"None of your goddamn business that's who!"_

 _"I'm going to hang up now."_

 _"You have a problem Jim."_

They looked at one another and sighed, Laila pushed her chair back and moved her plate next to the sink. As she picked up McCoy's empty plate his arm went round her waist and he pulled her towards him, his head resting on her ribcage.

"Would you like some more wine?" She asked.

"Umhum." McCoy just murmured against her as he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. "This is good."

"You don't worry that we've missed a few steps?" Laila asked the room rather that McCoy.

"Darlin', as far as I'm concerned when it's right it's right and we've both been through the ringer once before, I don't have time to be playing games." Laila buried her face into his neck.

"You're such a romantic." She teased.

"I thought you'd appreciate the honesty?" McCoy chuckled but his expression straightened when Laila stood and pulled her skirt up to her hips, straddling him she smiled.

"Do you want to stay tonight?"

"I'm going to take that as a rhetorical question." McCoy rasped out, his hands moving under her jumper.

"Take it any way you want."

* * *

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward." Kirk gave McCoy a quick look before standing and making his way down to stand behind one of the lecterns. "Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation One-Seven point three of the Starfleet Code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?" The Admiral stated sternly.

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." Kirk answered, McCoy watched as the Vulcan, Commander Spock made his way down and stood at the side of Kirk.

"Step forward, please. This is Commander Spock. He's one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?" The Admiral, sat on the panel, gestured to Commander Spock.

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine to the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test." Spock spoke directly to Kirk.

"Your point being?" Kirk replied glibly.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." Spock's eyebrow arched severely.

"Let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable." Kirk briefly looked at Spock but in reality he was showboating, looking around the room and entertaining his audience.

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario."

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." McCoy very nearly audibly scoffed.

"Then, not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson."

"Please, enlighten me." Kirk was smiling, but inside a seed of doubt had been planted.

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk. A Captain cannot cheat death."

"I of all people?" That caught his attention.

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?" McCoy sat forward, watching Kirk intently.

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test?" If in doubt, deflect!

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me again." Kirk replied quickly, anger seeping into his tone.

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

While the two men went back and forth Laila sat picking at a thread on her uniform, she was bored out of her mind. Looking to the Cadet currently getting his arse handed to him by Commander Spock she looked around the auditorium, the empty seat of Kirk's caught her attention because the person sat next to it was Leonard H. McCoy.

She stared. She stared and stared. Christ he was good looking, when he had asked to see her again before he had left that morning she had beamed at him, telling him of course he could see her again and she couldn't wait. Laila wasn't one to play games but she hadn't even tried to hide the fact that she liked him, that was blatantly obvious.

"Excuse me, sir." Her attention was drawn to an aide handing something to Admiral Barnett.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed." In the sea of people Laila lost sight of McCoy and then quickly got swept away in the crowd.

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" Kirk asked McCoy as the Doctor came to stand by his side.

"I don't know, but I like him."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kirk asked as McCoy manhandled him into the sick bay.

"I'm doing you a favour. I couldn't just leave you there looking all pathetic. Take a seat. I'm going to give you a vaccine against a viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas." McCoy answered tersely.

"Oww! What for?" Kirk clamped his hand down on his neck where McCoy had administered the hypo.

"Give you the symptoms." McCoy answered.

"What are you talking about?" Kirk's eyes were rolling into the back of his head.

"You're going to start to lose vision in your left eye." The Doctor continued to pack away his medical kit.

"Yeah, I already have."

"Oh, and you're going to get a really bad headache and a flop sweat."

"You call this a favour?" Kirk slurred.

"Yeah, you owe me one." McCoy threw back casually.

"Leonard?" His head shot up at the sound of her voice.

"Laila?" He couldn't believe his eyes, there she was, stood in front of him in sick bay and wearing a red Cadet's uniform.

"Why are you wearing a Cadet's uniform?" He asked, his brain not functioning.

"Because I'm a Cadet?" Laila answered, not entirely sure what he was on about, spotting Kirk asleep on the bed behind him she creased her brow in concern. "Is he alright?" She asked.

"No you're not." McCoy stated confidently.

"What?"

"You're not a Cadet!" McCoy repeated.

"Yes, I am. Leonard, what the hell is going on?!"

"You're a Professor."

"What?!" Laila barked with laughter, the man was off his rocker. "No I'm not Leonard, why do you even think that?" She looked at him astonished.

"You said you were." There was already doubt in his voice.

"No I didn't." Crossing her arms she waited for him to work it all out in his head.

Thinking back she had never said she was a Professor and he had never asked, he'd always presumed.

"But you live in a house?"

"Yes Leonard, I'm a grown woman who owns a house…"

"You were reading a teaching journal?"

"I'm already a Doctor Leonard..." Laila was trying to fill in the blanks.

"You're a damned Doctor! How the hell did I not know that?!" Laila shrugged her shoulders. "And when I asked you if you were alright with us going out together? What did you think I meant?"

"Us both trying to get our Commission? As divorcees? I don't know?" She shrugged her shoulders even more theatrically.

"You're a Cadet?" He asked again.

"Yes." His face changed from one of confusion to absolute elation. No stupid code of conduct! Not that it had stopped him but it sure made things a hell of a lot easier! He was about to tear over and kiss her like their lives depended on it but then reality set right back in when Kirk groaned. "Laila?"

"What Leonard?"

"I need your help."

* * *

Laila found herself scurrying through the hanger with McCoy's friend Kirk draped over her shoulder and McCoy on the other side of him swearing away.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they approached one of the shuttles.

"Kirk, James T. He's not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise." The man stated looking at his very official looking PADD and up at their strained faces.

"Medical Code states the treatment and transport of a patient to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician, which is me. So, I'm taking Mister Kirk aboard. Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?" Laila stayed quiet, she still had no idea what was going on.

"As you were." The man stated embarrassed.

"As you were." Pushing passed him Laila and McCoy got Kirk into one of the seats. "Wait?! Which ship were you assigned to?" McCoy asked her suddenly, for a second mortification set in when he realised he'd basically got her involved in a whole lot of mess and possibly getting her in a heap more trouble. Laila was sat behind him so leant forward to speak.

"Don't worry Leonard, you haven't got two stowaways on your hands. I was assigned to the Enterprise." She whispered between the seats.

"I'm sorry I got you into this."

"Don't apologise, this is fun!" Sitting back Laila smiled at him.

* * *

 **Many Days Later  
**

"That wasn't fun Leonard." Laila hissed at McCoy.

"This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valour and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and to reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation, it is my honour to award you with this commendation. By Starfleet Order two-eight four five five, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief." Laila and McCoy watched as Kirk stood in front of Pike.

"I relieve you, sir." Kirk said.

"I am relieved." Pike answered, giving Kirk a smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"Congratulations, Captain. Your father would be proud." McCoy smiled at Pike's words knowing what they would mean to his friend.

"When can we get out of here?" He whispered in Laila's ear, his little finger intertwining with hers. She smiled quietly, not taking her eyes off the ceremony.

"That's up to you, he's your friend." She answered when the ceremony was over and everybody started dispersing.

"Damned nuisance that he is! Let's go." Hooking her arm around his he guided her through the crowd.

"I take it I don't get a choice in the matter?" Laila asked, laughing at McCoy's lack of patience.

"No you most certainly do not, Darlin', this is going my way. You understand?" His voice was low and full of longing. Laila stared at him.

"Yes Sir." She answered earnestly.

* * *

"Here is what's going to happen Darlin'." McCoy said with a sudden firmness in his voice when they were back at Laila's. "You're going to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" Laila nodded silently, feeling a small flood forming between her legs. She was excited and she didn't want to stop, she found herself only wanting to surrender to the man in front of her. And before she had time to think, McCoy was leading her to the sofa. "Sit down." She wondered for a moment if this was in response to her taking the reigns when they first had sex? Or the fact that they had both nearly died at the hands of a crazed Romulan! Whatever the reason, she wasn't complaining.

As he unbuttoned her dress he pulled her closer, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Laila's chest felt tight with anticipation, she found that her lips parted uncontrollably and McCoy kissed her open mouth and caressed circles on the small of her back as the kiss deepened with urgency. Turning her so that she was knelt up McCoy leaned over and put one, two and then three fingers inside of her, and worked them hard and fast.

"Leonard! I need you!" She ground out between clenched teeth. He didn't need to be told twice, lifting her up easily he pulled her to his lap, onto his cock. Laila watched him in fascination as she rocked to and fro, his hands firmly resting on her hips. McCoy stared into her eyes, seeing her desire for him pushed him over the edge and he came quickly, then rested his sweaty face against her shoulder. They both stilled, listening to the other's breathing.

"Was that good?" She asked, McCoy could only node and grunt in response. "I'm glad." She replied happily.

Laila was painfully turned on, her own orgasm elusive. She gasped when McCoy pressed his big thumb across her clit and that's when she realised he wouldn't give up that easily. When his hot mouth found it's way to her neck, moving down to her nipples Laila came loudly, unabashed.

* * *

 **Man Many Days Later**

McCoy was walking to his office, his office, on board the Enterprise! What the hell?! A lot had happened in such a small space of time and McCoy was still trying to wrap his head around it. As the door swished opened he immediately spotted that Laila was in his chair behind his desk. Smiling, he walked up so he was stood in front of his desk.

"Doctor Wade, you're in my spot." He said in a serious tone, Laila looked up at him and grinned.

"Excuse me?" She answered, looking confused. McCoy walked round the desk and turned the chair so that she was facing him. He loved it when she looked up at him, with her big eyes and pouted lips.

"My spot, you're in it." He ground out; he watched as Laila's hand went to the waistband of his trousers and hooking one of her fingers in, pulled him towards her.

"You want me to move?" She asked, McCoy nearly exploded when she licked her lips.

"Darlin', you carry on like that and we're going to get in a whole lot of trouble!" He warned, breaking their ' _pretend_ '. Laila stood on tiptoes and placed her hands on his cheeks, giving him a long kiss she finally settled back down on her feet and gave him a wink.

"Have a good day today Leonard, be safe." McCoy took her hand and squeezed, it was nice knowing that someone was there caring for him, wishing him a good day and telling him to be safe.

"You too." Laila walked to the door but before she left turned back and caught his attention. "See you tonight?" She asked.

"You try keeping me away."

 **The End**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading X_**


End file.
